


The Job

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Parker's past has a way of sneaking up on him. Unfortunately, he can't stop his past from effecting the people he cares about.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon and Parker's relationship is one of my absolutely favorites to create for :D hopefully y'all enjoy this story!
> 
> This is my 100th fanfiction!!! I had never imagined getting this far with my writing! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has followed me these past few years! I have absolutely loved getting to write for y'all!

Parker knew better than to let his guard down. He'd drilled it into his head since childhood, inside the walls of multiple homes with multiple families who weren't really his. Older kids could manipulate. Adults could be cruel. Parker had been certain from then on that he would never meet anyone he would grow close enough to and call family. Even Lord Creighton-ward had simply offered a means to a better life. That hadn't meant he would form a bond that couldn't be broken. Just a job. 

And then it wasn't. 

Lady Penelope had been young, growing in her experience as an agent, yet completely trusting of her new companion. He'd watched her through the years, learning, breaking under pressure and relying on him to deflect until she could gain control once more. He'd dried tears with a pinched handkerchief from the very people who had questioned her abilities. Parker had taught her not to care what others thought. She had herself and that was more than enough. 

For years, that seemed to ring true until one day she brought the sentiment back up with a sweet, sad smile, "You were wrong. I've got you."

In that moment, his walls cracked. Warmth that had long been seen as weakness began to seep through and the ex-thief couldn't find it in himself to correct it. His heart finally had someone it would stop for.

They were more than a team and he dared to call Penelope his family. 

Go figure that family would grow. Again, he was introduced to her colleagues - another family - some of which were too young to do more than watch as older brothers flew off to save the world. Parker had found some comfort in knowing his charge could handle the lot, one more so than the others. She had voiced her delight in the conversations she'd had with the boy and how little he held from her. He was an easy target and, initially, Parker had written him off as 'not a threat'. 

Not until one particular gala her ladyship had invited the Tracy's to as her honored guests. Four years after the loss of their father and the boys had become more than just a name. Even the youngest was showing an impressive amount of skill. At the time, Parker had been happy to just partake in the festivities. They were on the Creighton-ward estate. What could go wrong?

A mop of unruly, sandy blonde hair had obscured his vision as Gordon Tracy worked to extract Penelope from the plethora of guests vying for her attention. She'd accepted, the two taking to the dance floor. 

It was one dance. Harmless. The way the aquanaut kept glancing in her direction wasn't. 

From that point on, Parker had made it his job to keep the boy away. He was a distraction that could get his charge killed. 

For a few years, it worked, but then, the temple - the way she would glance at the young man. Parker had brushed it off as fallout from almost dying together. The feelings would fade.

Yet, the elder man saw them do quite the opposite. He watched the worry in sapphire eyes grow to fear. He saw the unkempt relief when Gordon finally answered her call from the depths of a corrosive ocean. 

And then, Gordon had come so close to dying, limp and broken across the back seat of FAB 1. Parker saw it then, undeniable in its strength. 

She loved him. 

Which meant change. He had to be more diligent in order to keep them both safe. She couldn't afford the distraction and any relationship with the London agent would only add more targets to the young man's back. Parker had even tried one last ditch effort to keep them apart, but the day had still ended in a kiss from her ladyship. 

So now, the ex-thief had two people attached to his heart and that led to this moment. This consequence of letting his guard down and opening himself up to having a real family. He stood against FAB 1 out front of the quiet shop while Gordon was inside, grabbing them some snacks for the trip back to the hotel. 

The door opened with a mechanical chime, but Parker's eyes remained on the smug grin playing across the other man's face as he stood across from him. 

"Got you some chips. Figured you to be a salt and vinegar guy," Gordon's snark would've welcomed his own, but there were more dire things to focus on. 

"Oh, quite right. Parker never could get enough of the stuff."

"What are ya doin' here, Owens," he cut in before Gordon could question the new presence, having frozen on the curb. The bags were held in both arms like they were going to be staying in the city for a week and not a couple days. 

Travis Owens still held the grin of a man with a plan in full swing, setting the ex-thief on edge as he pushed away from the pink car to match height. For his part, Gordon took the hint and kept quiet, eyes still on Parker's old partner.

"Can't a friend stop and say hi?" The man turned just the slightest, leaning on a cane Parker knew wasn't necessary. "You wanna introduce me to the kid?"

Another flare of alarms sounded through his head. Deja vu could be an obnoxious thing, but Parker had been here before - too recently to forget. He hoped his voice relayed the urgency as he aimed it towards his charge, "Get in the car."

A tut from Owens, "I wouldn't." He tapped his chest for both of them to see, Gordon looking confused until he glanced down. Parker almost growled as they both caught sight of the bead of red light bouncing around the blonde's heart. "Could get a bit messy."

"What the 'ell do you want?" Parker hissed, pushing away the desire to strangle the man. 

"Just a bit of your time, old friend," a cheshire grin, "some nice conversations, a little travelin', ya know the kind."

He did. It was a routine he could recite in his sleep. They'd said these same words enough times to their marks. Parker simply never thought he'd be on the receiving end. It wouldn't hurt to offer some resistance, though. The camera feeds around the area would offer plenty for Lady Penelope and John to go off of. If they were lucky, this would just be a short inconvenience.

"And h'if we refuse?" Parker watched the other man's gaze flick to Gordon, knowing the answer.

"Well, I can say it'd be quick if you don't mind ditchin' the baggage."

A scoff from the blonde, who'd been in enough dangerous situations to keep his head - and humor, "I'm not baggage - more of an elaborate toolbelt."

A flicker of surprise brushed across Owens' cool expression. It was clear the man didn't know just who he was pointing a gun at. The miscalculation was covered with a chuckle before eyes were back on Parker, "Up to you. I will say, full cooperation will be a lot less painful."

Piercing blue eyes found amber, a question sitting in the younger man's expression. This wasn't a rescue and he was looking to the one with the most experience. That experience told Parker he didn't want the kid anywhere near these people. 

"H'alright, I'll come peaceably. The boy'll take care h'of my car while I'm h'off doin' the job you lot need me for," a triumphant grin, easy and well rehearsed as he recognized he'd hit the nail on the head. Owens was a talented thief, but he couldn't do everything. He relied on a team and it appeared those individuals didn't have to participate willingly.

"Ah, yes, and quite a job it will be, but I'm afraid your friend here will be joining you," Owens countered with his own smirk. It was check-mate in the first of many games Parker expected to play.

With a growing weight in the pit of his stomach, he conceded, "Fine, let's go then."

They watched as their new adversary flicked a hand over his shoulder and the red dot disappeared from Gordon's chest. It was only a temporary relief, but it loosened the tension that had formed across Parker's shoulders from the moment he'd spotted his old colleague. 

Gordon shifted - though, hesitantly - towards FAB 1 and he couldn't blame him for not trusting the man before them. Another tut from Owens halted their potential escape.

"The young man comes with me," spoken plain and simple, but with a threat that was unmistakable. When Parker went to argue, Owens held up a hand, letting it rest in the air and effectively silencing the pair. "I must insist. My man is a very good shot, even without the laser."

Panic didn't suit him - even when it worked to his advantage - and he felt it now as he watched Gordon's shoulders slump, the aquanaut pivoting to make the decision for the both of them.

"Fine, whatever," a huff as though this was simply an annoyance brought on by older brothers. "But I'm eating in your car, like it or not." 

Parker felt the small burst of pride at the hell he knew Gordon could give, but it was overshadowed by the danger. He stood for a long moment, watching the two figures retreat to a dark grey car with a driver in the front. That meant at least two with Gordon. The gunman would be somewhere with cover and would likely meet up with the group. There were too many variables at the moment for him to make an appropriate escape plan. 

And then Owens was heading back towards him, "We best get a move on, Parker." Rage flared as the man pulled open FAB 1's passenger door, sliding into Lady Penelope's seat. It felt like a violation he hoped to remedy soon. "It shouldn't be too difficult for my men to keep this pink atrocity in sight."

Parker bit back the angry retort in the Rolls Royce's defence, redirecting the energy into his feet to climb into the high-tech vehicle. His options for contacting the authorities dwindled greatly with Owens' presence, but the elder man had a few tricks he could work with. As they pulled away from the shop, his finger hit an emergency switch by the wheel, effectively cutting off incoming communications, while alerting Thunderbird 5. They had contingencies that Parker hoped would be enough. He couldn't risk International Rescue calling in with an thief in the car.

They were only a few minutes down the road when the vehicle carrying Gordon pulled off the road and onto a dirt drive. They were well out of sight when Parker was forced to stop.

"Alright, kill the engine and we'll be takin' my car from 'ere," Owens instructed as he pushed open the rear door. 

Parker cursed under his breath, his body not willing to follow even though he knew he needed to if this was to go smoothly. The longer he stayed with FAB 1, the better chances they had of being rescued. Undoubtedly, John would have informed Lady Penelope and she would be commandeering the closest vehicle to find them, along with the rest of the Tracys. 

A jarring knock on the glass and he turned to glare disapprovingly at Owens, the man's grin spreading as he lowered the cane. Hint taken, Parker climbed out of FAB 1, shutting and locking the door behind him. No need to leave her out and vulnerable to vandals. 

At the same time, a door opened on the other car and Gordon was pushed out, sans snack bags and sporting a split lip. The elder man didn't even bother with a groan, instead sidling up beside the blonde with a knowing glare, "Making new friends h'already?"

"Y'know, I tried to share and they had the nerve to tell me I talk too much," Gordon pouted, nursing his lip.

"Can't say they're wrong," Parker grinned, happy to see the tension in the young man's shoulders loosen. The banter was a coping method for the both of them and if it threw Owens off, then all the better. 

Before Gordon could volley back with his own dig, their captor let out a command that cut through the air, "Down to your skivvies, gentlemen. Just leave your clothes 'ere."

They both let out a grunt of disgust, the two very much aware that their clothes held further tracking options. It seemed Owens knew this too.

"This seems rather excessive," Gordon groused as he followed Parker's lead in removing his shirt and tossed it on the hood of the pink Rolls Royce. The ex-thief followed suit with his shoes and pants, the pink of the car obscured by black, blue, and bright Hawaiian colors. 

"Watches, too," Owens gestured to the devices on their wrists and the last hope they had. If the authorities weren't here by now, then they were going to be on their own. Parker took the aquanaut's and placed it with his own on their clothes, anger growing as he returned a seething glare to the man leaning against his cane. "Sorry for the discomfort, boys, but I gotta take precautions and all that," he tapped the boot of the dark grey vehicle and the trunk opened. 

Figures appeared behind them soon after, each holding a set of cuffs that Parker recognized. No breaking out of them, even with his years of experience. 

"Are these really necessary?" Gordon groaned as one arm was pulled behind his back and a cuff attached. "I mean, we're practically naked. Not much we can do in there, other than spoon." 

Parker offered his own grunt of annoyance at the addition of the restraints, along with the disgust that came with the image Gordon had spurred. 

Owens chuckled, "Oh, I'm fairly certain old Parker here could get 'imself outta there with his eyes closed and one hand behind his back. Now, you, I don't think I've got much to worry about, but one can't be too careful." He flicked his eyes to the goons who took hold of their captives and unceremoniously shoved them into the boot. "Get comfy, gentlemen. It's gonna be a long trip."

Parker rolled onto his side, feeling Gordon do the same behind him in the cramped space. He caught one last glimpse of the overcast sky and the smug expression on Owens' face before they were plunged into shadow as the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope's stiletto let up on the accelerator as she entered a curve at speeds that even Parker would be impressed with had it not been for the lower grade technology. She was certain FAB 1 could have handled it better, but the sedan she had helped herself to upon hearing the emergency alert didn't have the grip or handling. Flipping it would do little good for any of them. 

"John, still no word?" The wheel straightened and her foot sent the car speeding along once more. 

The astronaut's voice floated up from her compact, Penelope not bothering to see the concerned and determined expression, "Nothing. FAB 1 and their trackers are showing no movement. You should be coming up on them in two minutes."

Two minutes.

Anything could happen in such a short time.

Penelope's thoughts began to turn to the 'what ifs' that seemed to plague her whenever Gordon was on mission, or when one of her marks got a little too comfortable bringing up the man she'd been seeing. This shouldn't have been one of those times, however. This was a meeting with potential clients and donors.

So what had caused Parker to trip the communication silence switch?

She was pulled from her thoughts by John's indication of a road she was quickly approaching. It wasn't marked, hidden by tall grasses. When she turned, she found the dilapidated remains of a warehouse sign. The buildings were nowhere to be found, but a little further and her heart nearly burst with hope and fear. 

FAB 1 sat in all her glory among the overgrown area, silent and undamaged.

Bringing the car to a halt, Penelope jumped out, sapphire eyes already aware that there was no one inside. As she rounded the front, her hope plunged into icy despair, the compact rising along with untempered anger.

"John," his name came out low and razor sharp. "They've been taken." She reached out and lifted the leather banded watch. "Their clothes are here, along with their communicators."

At his silence, she finally looked at him, surprised to find the astronaut's attention elsewhere. She wanted to interrupt and demand his focus - emotions born of concern for the two men who meant the most to her - but bit her cheek, fully aware of her friend's skill set. 

It wasn't long before turquoise eyes met hers with the same fury-fueled determination, "I've traced their previous location to a convenience store a few miles south of your location." The footage from a security feed showed Gordon and Parker standing across from a dark haired man holding a cane. Penelope watched the aquanaut eventually being led to a vehicle only for the other man to return to ride with Parker. 

"Who is he?" The video rewound and focused in on the man, Penelope's gaze narrowing as though she should find recognition. She didn't.

Another pause, followed by frustration, "Facial recognition pulled up over a hundred different names. My guess is most of them are aliases."

"Send me the list. Hopefully, one of the names will be familiar," though the man seemed to know Parker, which could lead to them having to run each name for clues. No matter how much they trusted one another, her companion still had a way of hiding his past from her.

The desire to collect their clothes was outweighed by the chance Parker could have left information of some kind. Seeing how quickly they'd been abducted, however, she was realizing how lucky they were for her chauffeur to at least activate the comms alert. 

A quick scan of the area with her compact and Penelope sent what she could to Thunderbird 5. The clothes, FAB 1, footprints and tire tracks were all she had to connect her to Gordon and Parker. As she finished, the low droan of jet engines filled the air and she wasn't surprised to see Thunderbird 1 descending at an unreasonably quick rate. Scott was on the ground before the VTOL quieted. 

"Anything?" It was a desperate plea hidden under professionalism. 

"Nothing immediate," her comm was still open for the two brothers to communicate. She had another idea, though, "John, have you been able to spot the car they were taken in?"

"EOS found it in a few video feeds heading away from your location, but it appears to have disappeared into traffic. She's monitoring all the ones matching its description, but there are quite a few."

"Alright, let us know if she finds anything," the commander instructed. Intense blue eyes found the London agent, the worry evident. "Do you know any reason why these people would take Parker and my brother?"

There were many reasons - too many - but she was doing her best to picture the expression on the mystery man's face. Smug and very much aware of how to handle her companions, especially Parker. 

"I believe they were after Parker," the next bit sent her stomach rolling with the possibilities. "If I had to guess, Gordon was taken as incentive."

The lines across Scott's brow deepened, his grasp on control faltering. She couldn't blame him after what the family had been through. Penelope felt her own spark of guilt at putting the aquanaut in harm's way even if it was at no fault of her own. 

A hesitant nod as the iR operative resurfaced, "We'll find them."

There were no promises, but she felt the brush of relief that came from hearing the words spoken with finality. They would find Gordon and Parker. She just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

OoOoOoO

They hit another bump, the ache in Gordon's shoulder spiking and he let out a hiss, wishing he could reach the old injury that really wasn't all that old. They'd been stuck in the cramped trunk for nearly two hours. Parker had instructed him early on not to talk too much.  _ Too many ears listenin'.  _ It was entirely obvious that the elder man was aware of who had abducted them and just what they wanted. He wasn't about to share that information, however, and it only managed to increase Gordon's worry and frustration. 

So far, he'd been threatened by a sniper, punched in the face, shoved into the trunk of a car in only his boxers and forced to endure every little bump and turn. Not to mention it was getting colder.

Their last location hadn't exactly been summer comfort, but they were stuck inside most of the time with Penelope working her magic while he and Parker took it easy. The trip out to the convenient store had simply been to collect a few things the suite just didn't have. Looking back on their unfortunate meeting with Owens, Gordon found himself wishing he'd left well enough alone and called room service. 

His brow furrowed at that thought. They'd requested room service that morning - certainly some of the best breakfast he'd had in a while - but something stuck out. Gordon prided himself at remembering faces. It stemmed from the competitive nature of WASP operatives - knowing who to be mindful of in order to get the better assignments or avoid the individuals who could bring too much drama. It was helpful on rescues to identify those in charge when split second decisions were necessary. No time to guess.

He recognized the man who'd dropped off their food. 

At the time, Gordon had no idea who he was, but now that he'd been in a car full of hired muscle - one with a very familiar face - he realized Owens had been keeping tabs on them. The trip away from the hotel had just been one of potentially many opportunities.

He couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, "What the hell is going on, Parker?"

There was a grunt of disapproval and the elder man stayed silent. 

"No, not grrr! I recognized one of them from the hotel," Gordon admitted with his own grumble of anger. The thought of these men being anywhere near Penelope was making it difficult to keep control. "Owens has been watching us and I want to know why." 

More silence preceded a reluctant sigh, Parker's shoulders slumping, "Not h'us, 'e's been watchin' me."

"Why?" There had been enough back and forth between the two older men for Gordon to know a little, but there had to be more.

"H'it's a long story I don't much care sharin' right this moment," Parker shifted, jerking against his restraints. 

"Seriously?" The blonde bit back in frustration. "We're tied up in the back of a car headed who knows where, no way to call for help, and you can't tell me why because you don't feel like it? That's bullsh-"

"There are details h'of my life you'd be better h'off not knowin' about," the ferocity struck deep, cutting off any further idea that Parker would reveal more information. "Look, the more you follow my lead, the smoother this will go. So, try to keep quiet and let me do my job."

The silence that consumed the small compartment was thick and uncomfortable, Gordon wanting to argue further. He didn't like not knowing and hated the fact that Parker was keeping important details from him, but - this was Parker. He trusted the man with more than his life. He trusted him to keep Penelope safe.

"Fine," Gordon relented with continued aggravation, though tempered by the hope that his companion had a plan. "A little heads up would be appreciated, though."

An amused chuckle, "You're pretty good at h'improvising - that show you put on back there h'and all."

"I kept calm in a stressful situation. Not really anything new for me," Gordon shifted farther back into the trunk to give Parker more room to work at the cuffs. "Anything I can do to help?"

A grunt that the blonde suspected was another attempt to release the device, "Only h'if you 'ave a sonic disruptor to disengage the locking mechanism." A pause and another bump in the road sent a yelp from the aquanaut. "Didn't think so. Looks like we'll be stickin' it out with this lot a little longer."

"Great," Gordon grit through the ache as it ebbed away. He wanted to ask about Penelope, but pushed the urge away. If she was in trouble, there was little to nothing he could do about it. If she was safe, he wasn't about to put her life in jeopardy by expressing to these goons that he cared about her. One hostage to use as leverage was enough.

Another few hours and Gordon began to wonder what was taking the cavalry so long. John and EOS would have found another way to track them or the vehicle and sent all of hell raining down on them - Penelope and his brothers at the front. He let himself imagine the London agent, fully geared and murder in the deep sapphire eyes and he shivered from more than just the cold. His girlfriend was terrifying.

"Blimey, it's cold," Parker hissed abruptly with a whine that almost made Gordon laugh. He'd started to grow accustomed to the intensity the man had dawned, the whine was almost a relief, but then, that chill in the trunk seemed to intensify and he fought to stop the tremble through his shoulders.

"Probably not a good sign?" Their body heat in the small space was likely keeping them from the worst of the chill.

"Means we've 'eaded north. Not much in the way h'of a populated city h'if my calculations are correct," Parker offered. "They'll be takin' us to a 'ideout in the middle of nowhere. Seein' how cold its gettin', running could be deadly."

Right, escape and they could freeze to death. Gordon wondered what the long-term plan should be. If escape wasn't an option and his family still hadn't found them, would they have to follow along with their captor's demands?

The thoughts were shoved to the side as the car took a sharp turn, sending them both headlong into the wall of the trunk. Gordon cursed, "These idiots need to learn how to signal."

A short moment later, the car came to a stop, the sound of gravel under tires silencing with the engine. The aquanaut felt his pulse soar with apprehension, finding his breath to try and calm the nerves that appeared ready for a fight.

Doors opening and closing. Footsteps. A click -

The air that flooded the trunk hit the instant it opened and the blonde wondered if the compartment itself had been heated. The cold was almost arctic as it stole his breath. He watched helplessly as Parker was pulled from the trunk, quickly followed by himself. Bare feet landed on the icy driveway, Gordon shifting from one to the other in order to fight the urge to head towards the unassuming house in his periphery.

"Gentlemen," Owens appeared in a winter coat, a knowing grin on his face. "I do hope the trip was pleasant. In a moment, we'll be headin' inside, but I thought a little talk out 'ere first might help keep you both from takin' any unnecessary hikes."

Gordon tried to glare above the chattering of his teeth, but the man didn't acknowledge it, if he even noticed. Instead, Owens pulled back the sleeve of his coat to check his watch. There were no further quips about their predicament as his arm lowered, only a patient smile as they all stood in the harsh cold. 

The aquanaut's eyes darted to Parker who stood shivering beside him, the blue eyes watching their abductor with disdain reserved for the worst of humanity. It didn't help their situation much, but it did give Gordon a helpful burst of defiance in order to calm the clicking of his teeth. He might've been accustomed to tropical climates, but he could deal with the cold long enough to see the confident smile falter slightly.

While they waited in the hostile weather, a second car pulled into the drive, stopping alongside the one they'd been transported in. The deep red was in clear contrast to the earthy tones around them, but the rifle case in the hands of one of the men who exited it was far more alarming. It gave Gordon a face to go with the red dot that had riggled over his chest. 

"Alright, inside, the both of you," Owens finally instructed now that the extra manpower had arrived. It was still very unlikely that he or Parker would try to escape, cuffed and mostly naked as they were. 

Gordon pivoted to follow Parker and his eyes landed on the vehicle he'd been trapped in for the past four or more hours. He couldn't help the awestruck expression as he noted the dark grey had been replaced by the same brazen red as the other car. "What the hell," slipped from his lips as he stumbled past. Parker seemed to have noticed as well, his pace slowing to take in the change. 

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Owens tapped the trunk with enthusiasm that made Gordon's stomach turn. "Technology at its finest. Cops start lookin' for a grey four door and we're ridin' cozy in this beauty."

"H'I never took you for the investin' type," Parker's tone was intent on annoyance. "Certainly not smart enough to build this on your h'own."

Gordon couldn't catch the reaction, his eyes still focused on the car. He wasn't a tech genius like Brains and barely understood Virgil half the time when he talked about plans for reengineering parts of their Thunderbirds. That didn't mean he couldn't recognize technology that shouldn't be this readily available. FAB1 had it, because Brains had developed it for cloaking and any undercover operations Penelope might need it for. If Owens had it, that could mean they were more vulnerable than just the communications hack by the Mechanic.

It could also mean there were engineers out there just as talented as his friend and they were using their gifts to do more harm than good. That thought almost scared him as much as anyone getting their hands on Thunderbird technology. At least that stuff they understood. 

A palm connected with Gordon's shoulder and shoved him out of his thoughts and towards the house. He found his feelings mixed about the whole situation, suddenly happy to be getting out of the cold, but knowing once they were inside, their chances of calling for help would dwindle greatly. 

One last look at the trees lining the home as they ascended the front steps and Gordon resigned himself to a long stay with a group that could easily kill him. He would have to try his best to keep that from happening, for his sake and Parker's. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hundreds of cars whittled down to six, each driven to a different residence or place of business - and not one of them held the two men she'd been tasked to locate. EOS had run the numbers more times than she knew was necessary for the vehicle colors, make, model, estimated occupants, and yet, she had failed.

John had been silently thinking with the world floating at his fingertips, just as stuck as she was and they were both finding the lack of information maddening. He'd alerted Tracy island, which only seemed to make things worse as questions flew at them like twigs easily broken with the same answers. Jeff had calmed it all with hope that humans possessed and the AI would understand as only a way to comfort their fears. They would have to trust Gordon and Parker to take care of themselves and find some way to contact them.

In the meantime, she and Lady Penelope would be delving into the names that matched the face picked up on the security cameras. Each held nothing worthwhile. Birthdates that were fabricated, along with blood-types, some with universities attended and the basic degrees needed to justify a job title. There were no families or long lists of charges. This was simply one face with many names and not one of them screamed out who they were looking for.

"He's good," EOS reluctantly admitted from beside her creator. John continued in his silence, making her want to offer more. "I can tap into all surveillance cameras in the surrounding areas to see if he resurfaces."

"Thank you, EOS," a ghost of a smile, but it was something. "But that won't be necessarily. I've already set up a program in the local systems. I need you to focus on communications and finding anything that could potentially be Gordon or Parker."

That was no simple task. Thunderbird 5 had a network of satellites it could connect with in order to pick up calls for help, but those transmissions would need to be sent through specific channels. If they weren't, it was up to a secondary system to check calls to local authorities to see if they should be directed to International rescue. It was a descent system for what they needed on a regular basis, but scanning all communications? Daunting seemed appropriate. EOS took it as a challenge and a way to stretch her capabilities into the world that John had kept in check until now. Desperate times sometimes called for extreme invasions of privacy. She would just have to ensure no one noticed. 

EOS was about to delve into the new task when she caught the wary gaze of turquoise. It wasn't often that she saw it, John so close to fear that it stayed his hand over the readouts. His voice was quiet and the question not unexpected, "What are their odds?"

Though, it wasn't an altogether helpful question, it was something she could answer with a human level of hope, "It's Gordon and Parker. Their odds of reaching us are much greater than anyone else on the planet if put in the same situation."

"It'll be all up to them," not a query as much as it was a statement.

"And we'll be listening," the apprehension seemed to calm as the astronaut went back to work. EOS always found it interesting how much an immeasurable feeling such as hope could affect a person's mentality, but she could appreciate it. With one last check of her father, she fell into the network of voices in search of just two.

OoOoOoO

They'd been separated and not for the first time, Parker could understand why the commander of international rescue hid the grey strands under self applied hair dye. He'd found it amusing at first, noticing the slight discoloration around the temples, but after knowing Gordon and having to watch the kid fall into so many life-altering dilemmas, he could almost feel his own growing lighter.

Parker glanced around the room to the different displays. Most held news feeds and he hoped her ladyship and the Tracys wouldn't be foolish enough to declare their abduction to the world. If Owens and his lackeys hadn't recognized the aquanaut yet, they weren't going to and he didn't need the media babbling on about billionaire Jeff Tracy's missing son. At the center of the room was a table holding a set of folded, black clothes. 

"Get dressed," his old colleague ordered before taking a seat, an intricate teapot and pair of cups being set down with him. "You and I 'ave a lot to discuss."

With a glare of disdain, Parker took the pair of pants and pulled them on, as much to get rid of the chill still trapped in his skin as to get this whole show moving again. Once the shirt was on, he pulled a black wool jacket over the ensemble and cinched it shut, "What do you want with me?"

"In due time," Owens slid a cup full of tea towards him as though this was as normal a meeting as any. "First, you wanna tell me about the kid? Obviously, not your kin, but we both know you care about 'im."

"Does h'it matter? You've got us both pretty much under your thumb. Might as well tell me h'about the job so we can get this h'over with," he let the annoyance overshadow the tendrils of fear. 

"But it does matter," the man grinned, sipping his tea as he kept an eye on the ex-thief. "It lets me know just 'ow far you'll go to keep him from losin' a finger or two."

He felt his heart drop into his stomach. Years ago, when he'd been under the instruction of Owens, they'd never resorted to violence. It was all about the money, the access codes, the amusement of seeing corrupted CEOs brought down to sniveling cowards who confessed to the worst atrocities. Blackmail - nothing more. 

A brow cocked, "H'I never took you for the type. What's changed?"

"Oh, you could say I've gotten to envy the idea of one last hoorah. Lay low for a long while. Seems to fit you pretty nicely, eh?" An image popped up on a screen of Parker letting Penelope out of FAB 1 for a premiere. "I wouldn't be lying if I said I'm a bit jealous."

"It's not h'all glitz and glamour," Parker groaned towards the image. "All the fuss and luggage."

"Ah, but you do enjoy it," a knowing grin. "So, who's the boy, or I have my men take out some frustration."

The problem with the questions was that Owens could read a lie. Parker couldn't blow Gordon off as just some kid he'd been tasked to watch while Penelope worked. His answer needed to be factual, undeniably so. His lips thinned, reality seeping into each word as he answered.

"He's my replacement."

This took the man by surprise as he set down his cup, eyeing Parker as though he'd lost his mind, "Replacement? You retirin'? Giving up the job of a lifetime?" A scoff, "You're joking."

He wasn't, "H'I'm gettin' old. M'lady needs someone with a lot more energy than this old man."

Owens fell silent, watching for any sign that Parker was trying to deceive him. He sat back in the chair, hands coming together at a point, "She could always hire a chauffeur or bodyguard. The kid doesn't seem the type to 'ave already been trained. Unless," a brow rose with interest, "you're trainin' 'im."

"I h'am," not a lie. Gordon had a lot to learn about being in a relationship with an agent. It wasn't as simple as being her plus one to galas and premieres and Parker had taken it upon himself to orient the young man with all the ins and outs of FAB 1. He'd told him it was just in case of an emergency. One never knew what could happen when life was on the line. 

"For more than just drivin' Ms Daisy?" The intrigue and excitement sitting behind the question gave Parker a moment's pause, watching the gears turn in his old colleague's mind. 

"What h'are you gettin' at, Owens?" A hint of warning coated the words.

"Just an observation. What would a lady of London need with a former thief?" The corner of his mouth ticked upwards. "Seems to me, she needs more than muscles and the ability to drive. You wouldn't be trainin' another thief, now would ya?"

"You're mistaken," Parker's response was curt as his arms crossed his chest. "Her ladyship took me in as a means to a better lot at life. H'I'm simply doin' my job trainin' the kid to protect her from degenerates."

"Oh, Parker, you really are a bad liar when you care about somethin'," Owens chuckled. "Now, takin' Lady Penelope had been an option, but far too risky. The headlines would've made my job much more difficult. As I see it, you care enough about the kid to make sure he can handle any situation you can, thievery included."

A low growl, "Again, what is all this h'about?"

"I need you for a job, which I'm sure you're well aware," he straightened, watching the moderately annoyed expression pass over Parker's face. Of course, it was obvious. "I actually need another on the team and since experts can get a bit pricey when they're hired, it's hard to say no to free labour." 

The ex-thief actually laughed at the absurdity of such an idea, but quickly stifled it, "H'if your goal is to get caught, then by all means, send the kid out. I 'aven't been trainin' him in anythin' near what you're h'expectin'."

"I dunno. People tend to show their true potential when given the right incentive," and Owens' tone took on a more ominous pitch. Before he could protest any further, their host directed his attention to the table, a single device. "For now, I need your assistance with this," he took the tablet and slid it over, the image of a safe-room appearing in bright greens. "We need to know what you'll need to get us inside this room."

Parker knew, the schematics of the high-tech mechanisms that were purposed to keep the contents from the wrong hands floating through his mind. He wasn't going to make it that easy on the villain, however, "Can't say I know h'exactly. It's been quite a while since I've 'ad my h'eye on one."

"No rush," Owens grinned. "Jobs not for a while yet. You'll have time to clear the cobwebs. In the meantime, you and your protege can enjoy the accommodations we've set up."

"You mean our prison," Parker wasn't about to give his old colleague the benefit of thinking he was doing them any favors. No matter how nice they might be treated, they were still being held against their will.

"No need to be so overdramatic," a laugh as Owens stood, motioning to one of his men. "Take Parker to - oh dear. I seem to have forgotten to ask about your young friend's name." 

"Shame," because Parker wasn't about to offer it.

"Well, I just guess we'll 'ave to keep you separated then?" A threatening question that turned his stomach. Losing contact could be disastrous for their survival. 

"Fine, it's Cooper," he cursed himself for even using part of Gordon's real name, but it would help if they were planning to bring him in on the job. It was familiar enough, he wouldn't ignore it. 

"Much appreciated," the man's expression grew victorious before it shifted back to the henchman. "Take Parker back to his and Cooper's room. I'm sure they 'ave much to discuss."

Without another word, Parker turned to follow his guide. His brain was already running through the potential locations one would find a safe-room Owens had shown him. They were rare, but not so much so that he was unfamiliar. He knew of at least three on this continent alone, but most were days away if their captor planned on driving. 

One that could be close enough was owned by a software company that dealt with much of the country's cyber security. Parker couldn't begin to fathom what Owen wanted there.

A blast of icy wind hit him before he realized they were headed outside once more, a breezeway connecting the main house to what appeared to be a garage and loft. They entered and Parker's concern began to grow as he saw a couple of other men dressed in thick winter gear as they sipped steaming cups of coffee. 

No heat.

The accommodations were downright hazardous, something he figured Owens was using to stimulate cooperation. 

Parker tugged his coat tighter around himself as they ascended the flight of stairs and the henchman unlocked the deadbolt securing the door. He could manage - had managed worse on a mission in a small Russian village - and eventually Owens would bring him back for more information. Parker also knew Gordon had been in much worse conditions. He would have all the techniques they needed to ward off hypothermia.

Except, "Flippin' 'ell -" Gordon sat hunched over on a mat, arms wrapped tightly around his legs and head bowed to his knees. All he wore were the boxers he'd been brought in.

The sound of Parker's entry seemed to capture the young man's attention as his head lifted, shivers running through his shoulders, teeth chattering, "H-hey, Pa-parker." 

Without answering, the ex-thief spun on the man about to close the door, an edge of warning coating his statement, "'e needs clothes." 

"Not 'til the boss says," a meaty hand shoved him farther into the room, the door slamming shut and lock clicking loudly in the low light from the single bulb in the ceiling.

Parker felt his heart plummet into his gut, hands flexing with the need to convince anyone to help them. He didn't like being helpless and he liked it even less when someone was depending on him. 

A groan drew him back to Gordon's predicament, the blonde's head lowered once more, "guy's an-n ass-s-hole."

"Spot on, you are," Parker was already removing his coat as he strode across the room. "Take this," it wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing. 

Amber eyes blinked up at him as the dark coat settled over his back. The shivering grew as Gordon worked to get his arms in the sleeves, doing his best to cocoon himself within, "What ab-about you?"

Parker now wore a long-sleeve turtleneck, dark grey to accent the black tones of the rest of his outfit. Yes, he was cold, but he wasn't going to let his charge freeze to death, "H'I'll be fine." Slowly, he lowered himself to the mat, moving as close to the aquanaut as possible. 

"What's the plan," Gordon asked through the sleeve fabric. There was trust behind the words that Parker knew he didn't deserve, but he accepted anyway. 

"Well, Cooper," a silent prayer that the blonde understood, "looks like you and h'I are goin' to be stuck 'ere for a little while."

A blink, "define 'a litt-ttle while'."

"They didn't say, but long h'enough for me to figure out what all they need to break into a vault," and if he played it right, they would have that information within the hour. His hope was that Owens had sent him to the loft solely to find Gordon. The strategy was working. Reaching over, he dug into a pocket in the coat, retrieving the contents from within.

"What?" Gordon's brow rose at the sight of a pen and notepad.

"Pocketed it on my way 'ere," though he figured Owens had placed it in easy access for just this reason. He began to scribble tools and components he would need for this particular job. Unfortunately, it was quite a lot. Computerized mechanisms require precision and just the right software to prevent alerting the authorities. His lucky toolset would've been helpful, but not necessary. Once he was finished, he tore the note out and ripped it in half. At Gordon's perplexed - slightly blue - expression, he explained, "They get 'alf now, the other 'alf once you've got proper clothes."

"Parker, you're-re a ge-genious," a toothy grin that clicked with the tremors. "A scary ge-genious."

"Only sort h'of," he scribbled another set of words on the paper, showing it to the youngman.

_ You're my apprentice _

Their eyes met with understanding. Parker removed the page and quickly consumed it, ignoring the look of disgust. They couldn't afford to leave any evidence. Next, he wrote a note for Owens detailing his demands. The chances of it working depended on how much they wanted both men alive.

"Wait 'ere," Parker pushed himself up on stiff joints, ignoring the whimper that was surprisingly close to Sherbert's when her ladyship set him down. The walk back to the door seemed colder than before and he realized the temperature was still dropping as night approached. Bending down, he slid the pages under the door, tucking the other half of his list into a pant pocket. His fist connected with the wood three times before he spoke, "Oi, left somethin' your boss is gonna want to see."

Silence answered for a long beat, followed by the dull thumps of boots. They stopped at the top of the stairs, pausing to hopefully pick up the notes. 

And then, they were heading back down. Parker took that to mean they were letting Owen's know he'd won - partially - and would be offering some sort of reprieve from the cold. 

Returning to sit beside his charge, he found Gordon watching him. The look on his face was somewhat disheartening and he wanted to see it change to something more familiar, "Shouldn't be long. With any luck we'll be inside, tucked in with some coffee and a slice h'of pie."

"Parker," his name was spoken with worry, but he knew it wasn't exactly aimed at their current predicament. There was pain in it. 

"Don't," old blue eyes met the younger. There hadn't been time before to explain everything. Now that they had a seemingly endless supply of it, Parker couldn't bring himself to appease the kid's curiosity. The problem was, Gordon had seen - was seeing - what his life had been like before meeting the Creighton-Ward family. There was no hiding the ugliness of his past or what he'd done. "It's 'ard to h'explain, y'see. Not my finest hour."

Gordon didn't press any further, but his eyes remained on him long enough for that wriggling guilt to become almost unbearable. When he turned away, Parker's shoulders slumped and he took in a breath to calm his nerves. The guilt still sat in his chest as a reminder of just how inescapable his past choices were.

There was something, though - small, but worth mentioning - and he drew in another breath, "Wasn't like this - back then h'I mean." Parker didn't look to see if Gordon was listening, but he was certain that neither of them would enjoy what he had to say. "Owens woulda never been this -" Cruel? There had been times where Parker had questioned the man's actions, one such occasion leading to the ex-thief leaving the group to start his own career. No one had ever been hurt before, or made to suffer in the cold. No, this was an extreme for his old colleague. "H'I wouldn't h'of worked with 'im if he were."

Silence fell over the room once more and Parker dared to glance over at his companion. Gordon had his face buried in his knees, shoulders trembling regardless of the thick coat. The older man hadn't realized how much silence could hurt until now. 

"It's okay," was barely audible beside him. Parker turned out of curiosity to see if he'd been mistaken and concerned that there could be something wrong. One amber eye peeked out with the corner of a smile, "I trust you, Parker."

A sad smile grew on his face, "By all means, you shouldn't."

"Yeah, but Penny trusts you," humor and affection were seeping back into the aquanaut's mood.

"Fair point."

"Hey," Gordon shifted beside him, the subject seemingly dropped. "You hungry?" Before Parker could ask, the blonde's hand came up clutching a candy bar.

"They gave you that?" It didn't seem likely, but today wasn't going the way he had hoped. 

Shaking his head, the grin on the young man's face was infectious, "Got it off one of the goons." The smile faltered slightly, "no offense."

Pride sparked for a brief moment until he remembered that Gordon had been in only his boxers for most of the day, "Where'd you hide it?"

He laughed, "Not where you're thinking, but close. My shorts have pockets - for reasons."

One brow lifted, Parker knowing full well about Gordon's roguish streak when it came to pranks. An extra pocket hidden from view was a necessity. He held out his hand, accepting half of the nougat-filled treat, content for the moment. 

That moment ended at the one hour mark with no sign of their captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parker brings out so many emotions T.T he's breaking my heart


	4. Chapter 4

At some point, Gordon had stopped shivering. He knew it was a bad sign and he'd wanted to alert Parker, but what could the man do? Without the coat, he was shivering almost as much as Gordon had and there was no sign of the men who'd taken them. The temperature had continued to drop and then -

Gordon was awoken by the loud pounding of a fist on a door and a voice frantic and angry. His senses swirled with the need to go back to sleep, away from the dark room and the chill sitting in his bones. For a moment, his eyes closed and he happily let the yelling fade, but hands shaking him brought back the discomfort.

"Wa-wake up, c'mon, that's h'it," Parker was bent over him, teeth chattering in the cold. He probably wanted his jacket back.

Gordon clumsily tried to pull his arm free of the garment, but a curse from the older man and a hand tugging the coat closed once more, sent him back to the mat. His head spun with the movements and eyelids clamped shut as he groaned. 

"Don't go back-ck to sleep," Parker ordered, tapping the side of his face with urgency that Gordon didn't feel. He just wanted to be home in his own bed. A sound from across the room caught the elder man's attention, "H'about time!" The anger surprised him enough to open his eyes once more.

Standing in the doorway was a shadow that Gordon was having a difficult time discerning between animal or human - not that he cared. He did find Parker's hostility interesting enough not to go closing his eyes again.

"Get downstairs. The boss is waitin'," a deep, male voice grunted.

"Not without 'im," fire coated the ex-thief's words.

"We'll bring him, just move," the same voice was closer now and rough hands grabbed his arms and dragged him off the floor. One shadow had become two, Gordon limply hanging between them as they headed towards the light coming through the door. Once they were through, his vision swam and his eyes closed again, his head floating away until he woke again. 

This time, Gordon found he'd been deposited on a couch, wrapped in a blanket as a fire burned in the hearth not too far away. His muscles had started quaking again in the warmth, his skin burning and he fought to get an arm out of his entrapment.

"Stop squirmin'," a voice he didn't completely recognize reverberated behind him in warning. A moment later, a figure appeared - candybar man - holding a pair of mugs, one of which he set on the far end of the coffee table. Too far. A hand reached for it and Gordon suddenly realized he hadn't been alone on the sofa, another henchman leaning forward to grab the beverage.

"Ca-care to shar-re?" He forced out the words through a dry throat, desperate for something warm, but also wanting to keep some grasp on his fear. "I don't ha-have coo-cooties - promise."

"You're lucky you've even got that blanket," candybar man laughed with a long draw of whatever the mug contained. 

"Hmm yes - lu-lucky m-me," but the fabric felt rough against his frozen skin and he wanted it off. A glare from his watcher kept him from trying to extract himself again. "So what's the de-deal? Why all the ho-hospitality?"

"Seems your friend decided to be a bit more forthcoming with information," though the man didn't seem all that pleased with the development. Gordon ignored that observation, instead turning his fractured attention to what Parker had done. There was a memory of a note and a long wait in the cold room. The lack of Parker in the new room was partially alarming, but there was little he could do about it. His thoughts shifted to his family, knowing they would be doing everything they could to find them, but there was always that worry they would push themselves too hard. John would be searching with little thought for himself. It was difficult enough to get Scott to take a break on a regular day. Virgil wouldn't step in until it became necessary, but that would bring a sense of guilt for putting the search on hold. Alan wouldn't know who to side with, knowing his family needed a break. 

It would eventually come down to Dad. His decision. The final word that would ground International Rescue until they were rested or the GDF had something to offer. 

Penelope wouldn't stop, though, and that scared him more. She was alone in this with Parker taken. Gordon wondered who she would contact. Who would help her track down her boyfriend and chauffeur? Not World Heritage. That wasn't their prerogative. The agency might consider it since Parker plays a vital role in her work. Kayo - if she wasn't running her own search - might team up and keep an eye on the London agent. That would have to be his hope. They all cared about each other and he couldn't afford to worry about who was taking care of whom. 

Footsteps echoed down the hall and grew louder as someone joined them. Gordon didn't look to see who it was, curling up into as much of a ball as he could with tired muscles. A paper cup floated in front of him and with just a glance up to see Parker standing over him, he took it. Warmth radiated through the thin material, but he ignored it in lieu of a tentative sip. Warm tea, sweetened just how he liked it, sent waves through his chest.

"Th-thanks, Parker," he tried to smile and keep the cup still as the shivers continued.

The older man nodded and the sound of a chair scraping across hardwood was followed by him taking a seat not too fair from Gordon's side. He didn't say anything, but the hard line of his jaw told the aquanaut he wasn't happy.

"You two, wait outside," Owen's voice was impossible to mistake and the men watching over him stood, taking their mugs with them. As they left, their captor appeared, taking the vacated seat from candybar man. "I'd apologize for my men's behavior, but they are who they are."

Gordon's brow knit in confusion and he turned to Parker for clarification. The frown conveyed more than enough of the man's displeasure, "They waited h'an hour to deliver my message." And in that time, Gordon had passed out from hypothermia - good to know who they were really dealing with, now.

"As I said, they have their ways - as long as it benefits me, we're all hunky-dory," Owens grinned. "Now, I'm not sure Parker 'ere has filled you in on everythin' that's expected?"

The amber gaze stayed on the smug expression and defiance flared in his gut. He wanted to voice just where he could put those expectations, but training said otherwise. Keep a calm head until you can find an escape or help arrives. So, with as much restraint as he could muster, Gordon put the cup back to his lips and took a long, calculated sip. He let every anger laden thought fade with the warmth and let out a breath, "I got the gist of it."

"Good, 'cause I'll be needin' your full cooperation when the time comes," Owens sat back in the chair, fiddling with a device with one hand as he spoke. "Seems I've got a use for you, besides incentive, of course," Dark eyes flicked to Parker.

"Like what?" Gordon wanted information and this seemed the easiest route.

"We've got a job - pretty big one, actually - and Parker has agreed to be our safe cracking genius. Problem is, some of the items we'll be needin' aren't that simple to obtain," the device flipped and the projection of a man appeared. It wasn't anyone Gordon recognized, but he hoped they wouldn't need to abduct anyone else. Parker certainly wouldn't have offered it up as an option.

"This is Harold Stone, head of IT for Milestone Security," their captor continued. "What I need is for you to gain access to his security clearance card."

If he'd been drinking the tea, he would've spit it out with the laugh he couldn't hold back. When Owens didn't seem the least amused, Gordon calmed the desire to shake his head, instead choosing to point out the obvious, "You want me to steal-l the badge from a top em-employee of one - one of the largest security firms in the country?"

"Yes, I do. Is that going to be a problem?" A dare meant for the blonde to challenge him.

Gordon didn't answer immediately, tracing his thoughts back to Parker's message. He was supposed to be his apprentice, which meant pulling from what little knowledge he'd gained from the ex-thief and Kayo in the realm of stealth and misdirection. He could pick a pocket, move without making a sound, spin a story as good as the rest of them, but Owens was talking major deception. 

"De-depends," he answered cautiously. "I suppose you ha-have enough information that you're n-not expecting me-me to just walk through the fr-front d-door?" 

"Smart lad," Owens offered an impressed smile. "Our employer has someone on the inside. They can grant you and some of my men clearance to an event that will be held at the end of the week. It should be a simple matter of lifting Mr Stone's badge, copying the encryption codes and returning the card before anyone's the wiser."

"What if he no-notices in the time it takes to get the scan?" Gordon wasn't entirely sure why he was poking holes in the plan, but if the goal was to stay alive until help came, he needed to make sure the plans were foolproof. 

"Our equipment is quick," Owens declared, though not in the most helpful of ways. It would only take a second for this entire plan to go south.

"Unless it's inst- m-man, I'm cold," Gordon stopped mid-sentence to drink more of the tea. Neither of the men in the room seemed perturbed by the interruption, patiently waiting for him to continue. He took a moment to curl into the blankets - irritating as they were - and willed his nerves to calm. He cleared his throat with a tentative breath, "Unless the scan is instantaneous, there co-could be seconds for hi-him to notice."

"What would you do then?" Owens flicked another glance towards Parker, the question aimed at the blonde as their captor simply grinned and listened.

"Get a dup-duplicate. Doesn't have to do anything, but at least he won't notice it's m-missing," Gordon heard the slight grunt beside him and peered over to see a small smirk on Parker's face. 

"You choose your proteges well, Parker," the praise fell on unappreciative ears as the grin fell and Gordon went back to nursing his tea. "Now, Cooper 'ere will be going in as a waiter. You'll have full clearance, but don't let that leave you thinkin' you can do as you please. Parker stays with me until this part of the job is done. Any funny business and the two of you are back in the garage. Clear?"

"Crystal," the lingering chill was enough incentive to agree to almost anything. 

"Good," Owens pushed himself up from the chair, adjusting the hem of his suit jacket airily. "Now, as I said before, it'll be a couple days. You two will stay in this room unless I need ya. You'll find it much more comfortable."

Without a word from the two captives, he left, the door to the room locking heavily in his wake. The sound of the fire crackling broke the uncomfortable silence and Gordon did his best to focus on the tea that was nearly gone. He let his thoughts catch on the hope that there would be more, possibly brought in by Parker in a large kettle that wouldn't run out. 

"Warmin' up, I 'ope?" An apology disguised as a question.

"Yeah," he held up the cup, "is there more?" 

"Sure," Parker stood to walk behind the couch, returning with a carafe and container of sugar. He extricated the cup from Gordon's fingers and proceeded to top it off. It wasn't an unusual sight, but he was used to more disgruntled mumbling underneath the butler persona. 

Gordon frowned, shifting to get a better view of his companion in this disaster, "Stop beatin' yourself up, Parker. This isn't your fault."

"As h'I see it," he passed the completed tea back to the aquanaut who curled around it. "There's some partial blame to be 'ad. Bad choices comin' back to haunt and all that."

True, the ex-thief had made some pretty lousy life choices, but that was the past. What mattered was what he did now. "Well, I do-don't blame you if that's worth anything, so stop worrying ab-about me and let's figure out what we're gonna do, 'kay?" 

A laugh, barely audible over the creak of the chair as Parker took a seat once more, "For now, you're gonna stop bein' a popsicle, get dressed and we'll get a good onceover of h'our new room."

That sounded like a good, solid plan. Gordon's mind was still feeling sluggish, especially after the adrenaline spike Owens had brought on, "I like that plan." The tea was doing wonders as it warmed his core and he let his eyes drift shut as he leaned against the back of the couch. 

"You sure you're h'alright?" Parker voiced next to him, the strain of worry still present.

"Oh yeah, I should be back to my obnoxious self in an hour or so," he grinned at the laugh that statement drew.

"H'I'm sure it'll come in 'andy with this lot. Just try not to get clobbered h'again," the humor came with a subtle warning. 

"No promises, but I'll do my best," Gordon took another sip, letting the tea loosen his nerves. Together, they had this. They would bide their time and find a way to contact their family, dealing with each problem as it arose. 

OoOoOoO

"So, price'll have to go up," Owens cut to the chase. "My expert might not be gettin' paid, but my men are havin' to take extra precautions."

"I see," the distorted voice droned through the comm link. "And you need this expert, why, exactly?"

He was a humble man when he needed to be and admitting that there was no one else capable for a job this complicated wasn't difficult, "Ever heard of Aloysius Parker? Renowned thief until he up and quit the business?" 

A long silence followed, leaving Owens with the sense he might need to elaborate more than he already had, but the voice returned, low and sharp, "I'm quite familiar."

"Without him, I can't guarantee the job will go as smoothly," considering this would be the largest job his crew had undertaken, the expense was worth it.

"And after the job is complete?" 

Owens had developed a deep sense of self preservation over the years, but rarely had to delve much further into kidnapping. The victims could never point fingers. Parker, however, was a completely different matter. That didn't mean Owens was bound by morals. A wicked smile lit his face, "Oh, no worries. If all goes to plan, the problem will take care of itself."

"I hope it does," the voice warned and Owens had the district feeling if it didn't, he would receive no help from his employer.

"So, about our agreement?" He steered back towards the issue at hand.

"An agreeable sum has already been sent to your accounts as we speak," the voice deepened, "I suggest you get to work."

A quick review of the account showed just that and his grin spread, "Very good. You'll have what you've requested within the next few weeks."

The voice cut off as it always did, leaving a heavy expectation on Owens' shoulders. There was nothing to worry about, however. Parker would do whatever he needed to do in order to protect the kid. 

There was nothing quite like taking advantage of a soft heart.


End file.
